I Want It All
"I Want It All" is one of the singles from High School Musical 3, and the 3rd song heard in the movie and on the soundtrack. The song is sung in the movie by Sharpay & Ryan. It became later I Want It's official theme song. Lyrics Original Version Sharpay (Ryan): Imagine having everything we ever dreamed, don't you want it? (Maybe) Can't you see it? (Kind of) Imagine first audition after college i get the lead. (A part for me) Well of course (Yeah right) you gotta believe it (Keep talking). You and i, all the fame (Sharpay and what's his name). Sounds exciting? (Inviting) let's do it then (Listening). Personal stylist, agent and a publicist (But where do i fit into this?) with you we can win (win the part?) think bigger (become superstars) that's better. Don't you see that bigger is better and better is bigger. A little bit is never enough no no no! Sharpay ( with others ): You want it all! ( You want it, you know that you want it. The fame and the fortune and more.) You want it all! ( You want it, you know that you want it. You gotta have your star on the door. You want the world, nothing less, only giving you the best reviews. ) Sing it! ( and Ryan: I want it all! ) ( I want it want it i want it ) ( Ryan: yeah! ) ( My name in lights at Carnigue Hall, I want it all! ) Sharpay: Can't you see it? Ryan: Yeah! Sharpay: They're gonna love me. Ryan: Mhmm Sharpay: I mean, us. Sharpay (Ryan): Red carpet, rose bouquets, crowd waiting backstage. (I'm with her, don't stop me, I'm not the paparazzi.) Invitations (Oh!) standing ovations. (Magazines) yes please (Sharpay and Ryan: gotta be celebrities) Photographs, fan club, give the people what they love. Now you're excited (I like it!) let's do it then (yeah). Sharpay and Ryan: Time square, jet setters, sequels pay better. New York today, tomorrow the world! Ryan (Sharpay): Sold out shows (think bigger). And the Oscar goes to (that's better)! Sharpay and Ryan: Don't you see that bigger is better and better is bigger. A little bit is never enough no no no! I want it all! I want it, I want it, i want it. The fame and the fortune and more, I want it all! I want it, i want it, i want it. I gotta have my star on the door. I want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press only giving me the best reviews. I want it, want it, want it. Radio City Music Hall, I want it all! Ryan: Here in the spotlight we shine! Look at who we are! Sharpay: When Broadway knows your name... Sharpay and Ryan: ...you know that you're a star! Ryan: Dance! Madison Square Garden! (Sharpay: they love you) Thank you, thank you all! Gabriella: It's Oprah calling again. She wants you on the show. They're gonna have to get back to you. Sharpay and Ryan with others: Repeating a bucnh of i want it and i want it all's. Ryan and Sharpay with others: (Ryan: I want it all!) I want it all, i want it, i want it, i want it. The fame and the fortune and more, I want it all! I want it, want it, want it. I got to have my star on the door. I want the world, nothing less, all the glam and the press only giving me the best reviews, I want it all! Ryan (Sharpay): (Paris!) London! (Rome!) Toronto, L.A. (Sydney!) Buenos Aires! (Tokyo!) Moscow! (Bollywood!) Sharpay and Ryan (Others): (We) New York City! (Want) Sharpay and Ryan with others: We want it all! All!